The objective of the Ohio State University (OSU) postdoctoral oncology training program is to provide a focused perspective and state-of-the-art research training in cancer biology and aspects of cancer treatment to postdoctoral fellows selected from motivated and gifted M.D., D.O., DVM, or Ph.D. candidates who have strong interests in cancer research and are committed to careers in patient-oriented cancer research. The rationale of the program is that advances in cancer therapy and prevention are most likely to come from physician- scientists and basic scientists who have trained in a research environment that fosters collaboration between clinical and laboratory investigators focused on the pursuit of specific research goals. The participating faculty consists of the program director, chair of the advisory committee, director/assistant director of education, mentors and contributing faculty. The program design consists of formal academic courses, seminars and journal clubs to provide trainees with an overview of cancer biology and a broad cancer research orientation. Each trainee will perform independent research projects in a mentor's laboratory. In the 43-year history of this training grant at OSU, 154 postdoctoral students have been trained in basic and translational cancer research by a cadre of outstanding NIH funded participating faculty. Of these 154 trainees, ~85% have engaged in academic or industrial scientific pursuits for all or a significant portion of their careers after leaving the fellowship program, and this success rate has been sustained over the past 15 years of Dr. Caligiuri's tenure as PI of this award. The research areas and scientific disciplines encompassed by the 47 mentors and the 11 contributing faculty are represented by their individual affiliations with one o the six OSU Comprehensive Cancer Center (CCC) Research Programs: Molecular Biology and Cancer Genetics, Experimental Therapeutics, Immunology, Molecular Carcinogenesis and Chemoprevention, Oncogenic Virus and Cancer Control. Mentors and contributing faculty are all NIH/NCI/DOD/ACS-funded basic scientists and physician- investigators that have developed a network of collaborative interactions within the CCC allowing the trainee to be exposed to a multiple research perspectives and expertise. The T32 faculty participate with trainees in joint conferences which further enhance appreciation of different research approaches. The anticipated levels of experience of eligible postdoctoral candidates are two to seven years, and the duration of the proposed training is two years. This competitive renewal application seeks continued support again for 8 trainees each year for 5 years.